Pokemon Dark as night version
Hello, I am Pierre Flint. I once played many Pokemon games; some called me the number one fan. I have a lengthy collection of Pokemon cards, manga, episodes and games. My love for Pokemon started as the first game of the series came out. It was addictive and fun to play and beat 100%. The other games were also beaten in a few months of playtime. Recently I discovered Pokemon horror stories and theories. Many entertained me and changed my point of view on the games and Pokemon. My brother recently bought a Nintendo Switch for my birthday and it came with a mysterious, never before seen Pokemon game called Pokemon Dark as night. The cartridge contained no Nintendo logo and it had a dark background with what seemed to be Red in front of the darkness, but his eyes were hiding and a smile was present on the bottom of his face. He was wearing dark red clothing and grey pants with his cap. There were a few Pokemon behind him, like a Pikachu, a Charmander and a Squirtle, but they seemed lifeless or in pain. I asked my brother were he got the console and the game. He said that he found it at a video game store nearby, but I thought he was lying because of his expression. I thanked him and went to my room and install the Switch. Then I turned it on and selected the game. To my surprise it worked, so maybe it wasn't a bootleg or unofficial game. The title screen was a void of darkness with Pokemon eyes lighting the darkness. Pokemon screams were playing in the background which put me on edge; fear started to crawl through me. I pressed play and a character that looked like my brother appeared on screen. His face was fully hidden by a shadow, but I knew it was him because of the clothing it wore. It said, Welcome to the world of Pokemon! Today is the day to be a Pokemon master! I was excited to see what this game had to offer, but something seemed off in the next line he said. Turn the game off or he will find you. The screen glitched and I was in the Saffron City. The game had 3D buildings and props like in Pokemon Sun and Moon. My character had my name and my clothing that I was wearing while playing. That weirded me out. Also the town seemed foggy and dark. As I walked through the town I found a Poke ball and grabbed it. It had a Mew inside called Ivy. It was the only Pokemon I was able to obtain in-game. I was able to view the map, see my Pokemon, and see my items. As I was about to enter the Pokemon center, the character that looked like my brother ran at my character and mine turned around towards his. A text box appears and it said, I have something to tell you. The screen zoomed in to his character and a fight screen started. He sent in a Cubone and it seemed to be crying. My Mew released herself from the Pokeball and i had the choice to attack with three psychic abilities which were Mind breaker, laser beam, morph. i choose laser beam, a huge white laser was thrown at cubone and he fainted i have received 26 hp and 100 poke dollars. The screen faded out again and the brother character said. Red isn't as he seems let him win. He seemed to be my rival and he ran away into the large grass outside of town. I entered the Pokemon Center. No one else was there so I was unable to heal my Mew. Skeletons were lying around. They looked like Pokemon skeletons and that disgusted me. I got out of there and exited the town. A sad piano soundtrack played as I ventured to the unknown and there were no random encounters; it all felt eerie and lonely. My brother ran at me and another fight started. This time he threw a skeleton Pikachu. I had no idea how it was still alive, but its scream sounded weak. It attacked first with a bone lightning attack and my Mew lost 20 hp, but it was still healthy and alive. This time i choose to attack it with Morph and my mew morphed into the ghost pokemon like in the myths and she attacked with curse pikachu fainted and i received 40 hp and 200 poke dollars my Mew leveled up. The screen faded out and back to my current location, and there stood red in front of me. He let out a loud demonic laugh before he kidnapped my rival and vanished. The screams of my brother were heard both in the game and in his bed room. This was when I had the urge to shut the game down, but I tried everything and nothing could close it. A thunderstorm started outside and I was stuck with whatever this game was. I had to run as fast as I could to the final boss of the game which was Red. He was on a high mountain and a fight started right as I arrived. He had 5 Pokemon and they were all Ghost types. My Mew was able to beat all 5, but the last one was Red himself. One eye showed on his forehead and his smile opened, exposing sharp teeth he jumped to battle and said, NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! He rose two Pokemon from the ground and they were also crying and screaming for help. They looked as if they were decaying and they had a hard time moving. These ones were the toughest as their attacks were strong like Ominous Wind, Phantom Force and Shadow Ball. My Mew only had a half of her health. This time I choose mind break and the two pokemon screamed and fainted. Red started to run towards Ivy, i hurried and pressed on the morph option and this time Mew changed into arceus she used Judgment and arceuse attacks red with countless shots of light and he faints. the screen fades out to a dark area with a spotlight illuminating red as he lies down. Red looks at the camera a text box appears. I was meant to be the very best forever, but you took it all away, You should have listened to your brother and now you will deal with the consequences. A dark shadowy being came out of Red and it showed his large mouth with red, sharp teeth. Its eyes were green and red. The floating creature let out a high-pitched scream that sounded like all the Pokemon screams combined. It flied to the screen and the game crashed. I was unable to play it afterwards. That's when I checked my brother's bedroom and I found carvings on his bedroom walls stating, The curse cannot be broken, the voices made me do it, I cannot lose or my end will follow. My brother was on his bed in terror and he was dead with scratches on his torso. I ran away from my own home that day and I never returned or looked back. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll